


Older and Wiser

by JaneTurenne



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana raises one perfectly scuplted brow. "Him? Really? Well...I suppose there's no accounting for taste."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older and Wiser

Romana raises one perfectly scuplted brow. "Him? Really? Well...I suppose there's no accounting for taste."

Her older self glares up at her. "He's really very... That is to say, he... Well, I... He... His many good qualities include..." She stutters into silence, only the chatter of their fellow partygoers humming along in the background. "Oh Rassilon, what am I doing with my lives?"

The younger Romana pats her on the shoulder. "I'm sure you have your reasons."

Narvin turns from across the room to see the two Romanas standing together, and hurries over. "Madam President!" he says. "What is _she_ doing here? Are you all right? I thought she was destroyed! She's not trying to get inside your head again, is she, I..."

"That isn't Pandora, Narvin. It's my first self," says the second Romana, smiling.

"Charmed, I'm sure," says the first Romana, and holds out her hand. Narvin shakes it without even looking at her.

"Crossing your own time stream? Romana, you know that's not safe. The Blinovitch Limitation Effect...are you feeling faint? Do you need..."

Romana turns back to herself. " _That's_ why," she says, with a triumphant smile. "Because seeing me safe and happy means more to him than anything, and because he'd never look twice at any other woman, even if it's me."

The younger Romana smiles too. "I think I'm beginning to see the appeal," she admits. "Narvin?"

This time he does turn to look. The first Romana grabs two handfuls of the front of his practical robes, lifts him bodily several inches off the ground, and presses a resounding kiss to his mouth, as he dangles in wide-eyed shock. Then she sets him back down, brushes him off, and winks at her next incarnation.

"I really must be going, Romana. It's a lovely party, thank you for the invitation. And goodnight, Coordinator."

The elder Romana slips her arm through Narvin's as they watch her other self depart.


End file.
